


Merry Christmas, my princess

by GrimoireLin



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimoireLin/pseuds/GrimoireLin
Summary: 聖誕節溫馨文，溶入了一些時事，「The Mandalorian」是Star Wars系列在Disney+ 上推出的最新連續劇，Baby Yoda是對劇中某個角色的暱稱，實際上該角色的名字不詳。祝大家聖誕快樂～
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Merry Christmas, my princess

不知道為什麼，平常睡眠品質很好的Luke突然在凌晨醒來，看了看時鐘，螢幕上顯示凌晨兩點半。  
Samantha今天比較晚睡，大概是隱約感覺到自己在等人，所以想要跟他一起等吧？  
父女倆心不在焉地看著電視影集，有一句沒一句地聊到12點，最後是Luke把Samantha趕上床，自己也關了電視，喝了一罐啤酒之後躺上床。

Luke看著天花板嘆了一口氣，  
早在一星期前，Luke幾經考慮終於下定決心留言給Deckard，邀請他來家裡過聖誕節，但直到今天還是沒有回應。  
不知道Deckard現在在做什麼，也許那個英國人根本忘記今天是聖誕節，正在地球的某一處踹人。  
但至少他媽的回個電話吧？Luke有點生氣地想。

這時，Luke發現他養的法鬥Rock從客廳走進房間，這個時間Rock怎麼會去客廳？  
而且仔細一看，Rock嘴裡似乎在嚼什麼東西。  
「嘿，Rock！你該不會偷吃了要給聖誕老人的餅乾吧？」  
Luke翻身下床，把Rock抱到腿上，Rock嘴裡的確實是餅乾，但餅乾照理說放在桌上，短腿的Rock不容易吃到才對。  
「你這貪吃的小東西。」  
Luke無奈地站起來，打算去客廳看看狀況，他擔心貪吃的狗把桌子弄得一團亂。

為了怕吵醒Samantha，Luke半摸黑地前往客廳，卻在途中發現似乎有些不對勁。

家裡有人。

Luke的直覺發出警報，於是他一手抱著Rock，一手摸索走廊上可以當成武器的東西。  
書房裡傳出細碎的聲響，難道是小偷？總不可能是聖誕老人吧。  
Luke貼上書房半掩的門，探頭看了一眼，螢幕透出的光照亮坐在電腦前的人影。

Luke放下Rock推開門，靠在門框上看著這個不速之客。  
Rock一碰到地就搖著尾巴走向電腦前的那個人，在他腳邊轉了幾圈。

「你家的狗完全沒有看門的用途。跟主人一樣中看不重用。」電腦前的人從手邊的盤子裡拿起一塊餅乾塞進嘴裡。

聽到熟悉的挖苦，Luke不禁放鬆嘴角。

「別給Rock吃太多餅乾，你也一樣，那是給聖誕老人的。」  
「我帶了禮物給Samantha，但發現她床尾沒有掛襪子。」  
「我們家襪子都掛客廳……你他媽竟敢溜進Sam的房間！」

雖然知道Deckard不會傷害Samantha，但身為一個父親，聽到男人溜進自己女兒的房間還是忍不住感到訝異。

「聖誕老人不都是這樣嗎？」偷溜進淑女房間的人倒是一副若無其事的樣子聳聳肩。  
「只有你們英國佬才這麼變態吧。還有，別亂碰我的電腦。」Luke大步走向持續操作電腦的Deckard。  
「我要確保你沒有偷偷聯絡我妹。」  
「我很久沒聯絡Hattie了，你什麼都找不到的，大間諜。」Luke嘆了一口氣。

「是嗎？我倒是找到一些有趣的資訊……比方說有人搜尋了『英國人怎麼過聖誕節』。」  
「嘿！」這下Luke真的慌了，連忙抓住Deckard操作滑鼠的手，硬把他從電腦前拉開，令人訝異的是，Deckard沒怎麼反抗地順勢站起來。

「禮物放客廳的聖誕樹下就行了？」Deckard用下巴指了指放在桌上那個香檳金包裝紙的盒子。  
「對，Sam明天早上會去那裡找禮物。」Luke看著Deckard輕聲走向客廳的背影，想了一下，補充一句：「謝啦。」

Luke關上書房的燈並隨手帶上房門，然後站在走廊上想了一下，還是決定跟到客廳。

「嘿，你知道……如果明天早上看到你，Sam一定會很開心。」這大概是Luke現在能想到最好的藉口了。  
Deckard沒有回答，拿起Luke前幾天買的白蘭地給自己倒了一杯。

「你這陣子在做什麼？怎麼沒回留言。」Luke看著那瓶特地為Deckard準備的白蘭地，想起一星期前的留言。  
「老樣子，拯救世界。」Deckard聳聳肩，輕描淡寫地回答。  
「喔，是喔。」

Deckard瞥了隨口敷衍的Luke一眼，一口飲盡白蘭地，伸手準備倒第二杯，顯然對這瓶白蘭地挺滿意的。  
但Luke快步走過去阻止了他。  
「別喝太多，Sam明天通常會很早起。」  
「那又怎麼樣？」  
「意思就是……我們沒剩多少時間了。」

Luke若有所指地這麼說，蓋上白蘭地的蓋子，接著把手伸向Deckard。  
Deckard挑了挑眉，但沒有閃躲，任憑Luke輕柔地撫摸自己的臉頰。  
大概是因為直到剛才都在被窩裡的關係，Luke的手掌很暖，Deckard舒服地用鼻子呼出一口氣。  
他也懂Luke的暗示，只是有點不習慣。  
畢竟雖然他們開始這種關係已經一陣子了，但之前每次都從打架開始，還不習慣這種普通的調情。

就在Deckard還有點不知所措的時候，Luke突然一把將他抱起。  
「Fu＊K！」Deckard立刻用手肘攻擊Luke。

Luke勉強閃過第一擊，同時用力抱緊手中不斷掙扎的英國人，並在他揮出第二拳的時候在他耳邊說：「噓！你會吵醒Sam的。」  
搬出熟睡的小女孩果然很有用，Deckard在快要擊中的時候收手。  
Luke得意地重新抱好手中的人，大步走向房間。

「爹地！有兩份禮物！」  
「對，聖誕老人來過了。」  
「我可以拆禮物了嗎？」  
「當然……喔對了，先拆紅色那個。」  
「哇！是新的球鞋！」

Deckard從淋浴間裡出來就聽到客廳傳來這樣的對話，讓他猶豫該不該走出房門，他有點擔心自己會破壞這個溫馨的氣氛。  
倒也不是因為擔心Samantha，他知道這個率真的小女孩很喜歡自己，只是……不確定自己能融入這種普通的家庭氣氛。  
他抿了抿嘴，撿起丟在地上已經有點皺的襯衫，慶幸昨天那個大隻佬沒有把衣服給撕破，甚至一瞬間閃過下次也許該帶些衣服放在這裡的念頭。

深吸了一口氣之後，Deckard穿過走廊來到客廳。  
「拆金色那個，小淑女，妳會發現那雙球鞋根本是垃圾。」  
「Deck叔叔！」  
看到小女孩開心的笑容，Deckard暗自鬆了一口氣。

「哇！！」Samantha拿出香檳金色禮物盒裡的綠色娃娃，興奮地大喊：「是Baby Yoda！它好可愛！」  
「那是什麼？」Luke顯然不知道這個現在最受歡迎的角色。  
「Baby Yoda啊！爹地！The Mandalorian！」

Luke疑惑地挑起一邊的眉毛。  
Deckard很滿意自己在這場資訊戰中佔了上風，不枉自己冒著被Hattie揶揄的風險打電話問她現在什麼東西最受小孩子歡迎。

「嘿，小淑女，早餐想吃什麼？」  
「嗯～我想吃鬆餅！」  
「噢，Sam，我想今天那間餐廳應該沒開……」Luke一臉抱歉地說。

「你家有麵粉嗎？」Deckard打開冰箱快速掃視一遍，拿出牛奶、雞蛋和檸檬。  
「呃……有是有。」  
「等我一下，馬上就讓妳吃到最美味的鬆餅。」Deckard對Samantha露出一個溫暖的笑容，轉身走向廚房。  
「耶！Deck叔叔最棒了！」

Luke跟了進去，看著Deckard把麵粉、牛奶和雞蛋倒入大碗，並擠上幾滴檸檬汁，再放入鹽和砂糖。  
Deckard站在廚房的模樣對Luke來說非常新鮮。  
這才突然想到，這是他們第一次在共度一夜後一起迎向早晨，平常總是一醒來，Deckard就不知去向。  
Luke瞥了在客廳興奮地把玩綠色玩偶的Samantha一眼，確保她沒有在注意這邊，大步走上前，一手撫上Deckard結實的腰，一邊低頭吻了他的脖子──並躲開Deckard揮來的水果刀。

「Merry Christmas, my princess.」


End file.
